


Snow and a proposal

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: This didn't turn out the way I expected it to but I hope that's a good thing





	Snow and a proposal

A loud knock on the door disrupted Gladio and Prompto’s morning of sleeping in. Prompto let out a whine as he rolled over to curl up against his human furnace of a boyfriend.

“Gladdy! Prompto,” Iris’s cheery voice called out loudly. “Wake up! It’s snowing! Let’s go build a snowman or something!”

Gladio cursed silently as he wrapped his arms around his grumbling boyfriend. “Prom.”

“I love your sister but…,” Prompto muttered not finishing his sentence.

Before Gladio could respond, there was another knock and more yelling from his sister. “Get up guys!!! If you’re not up in 20 minutes I’m coming in!” 

Gladio let out a loud sigh as he let one hand run up and down Prompto’s back gently. “I suppose we should get up. She knows how to pick locks and will come in here and pull off all the covers.”

“I don’t want your little sister to see me naked,” Prompto squealed as a blush covered his face.

Gladio snorted though he had a small smile on his face. “I would prefer if that didn’t happen as well.” 

Prompto sighed. “It’s too early to be up. Snow or not.” 

Gladio laughed softly. “I know babe but come on. My sister loves the snow and she will come and get you out of bed, naked or not, if you don’t come out. Trust me, I know. I PROMise to make it up to you Prom.” 

Prompto snorted as Gladio chuckled at his pun. “You’re think you’re so funny.” 

“I am funny,” Gladio said as he kissed Prompto’s cheek. “And you know it.” 

“Can I have a few more minutes of peace with you before we get up,” Prompto asked quietly.

“Of course.” Gladio kissed the top of Prom’s head and they spent the next five minutes cuddling before Gladio reluctantly stood up and dragged Prompto out of bed. “Later I will make this up to you. I promise.”

“I know,” Prompto replied with a yawn. 

As they got dressed, Gladio stared at Prompto who had recently moved in with him. They had been together almost two years and it had been two of the best years in terms of Gladio’s personal life. Prompto brought so much joy and laughter into his life and he was ready to marry him. He had been searching for the perfect ring over the past few weeks but he hadn’t found one that was right, though he knew Prom would love anything. That was one of the great things about his lover-Prompto wasn’t picky about anything.

Prompto blushed when he caught Gladio staring at him. “Take a picture. It will last longer,” Prompto teased.

Gladio laughed and walked over to kiss Prom. “I’ll leave the picture taking to you… Hey, before we go out I want to say thank you.”

“For what,” Prom asked startled. He didn’t think he did anything worthy of being thanked.

“For always being you,” Gladio said warmly as he put a hat on Prompto’s head. He kissed Prom’s nose before opening the door, revealing his younger sister who was about to knock. “We’re ready.” 

“Great,” Iris replied happily. She grabbed both of their hands and led them outside. Snow was still falling as they walked out into the winter wonderland.

“I wish I had my camera,” Prompto said staring at the door, wondering if Iris would allow him to go inside to get it.

Gladio took the camera strap off from around his neck which was hidden by a scarf. “I got you covered.” 

Prompto looked at Gladio in amazement before pulling him down for a kiss. “You’re the best Gladdy.” 

“I know I am,” Gladio said as he lightly smacked Prompto’s ass.

Prompto blushed and took a picture of Gladio first before taking pictures of their snow covered surroundings as well as Iris playing in the snow with her brother. After a bit of time and a ton of amazing photos, Gladio motioned for him to join them in building a snowman, which Prompto happily put his camera away to do. It took them a while to build because Iris wanted it to be a huge snowman. They were so consumed with their task, they didn’t hear Ignis and Noct join them or Ignis picking Prompto’s camera up to snap photos of them.

“Hey! Ignis! Noct,” Iris said finally noticing the other two after 15 minutes of intense snowman building. Gladio and Prompto walked over towards them.

“Hey. Iggy brought you guys breakfast,” Noct said as Ignis held out a basket of warm sausage muffins. 

“Thanks. I’m starving,” Prompto said removing his snow covered gloves to take a muffin, Gladio did the same.

“How long have you been out here,” Ignis asked, knowing too well how Iris gets when it snows which is why he brought the guys muffins.

“I don’t know,” Prompto said looking at Gladio. “Awhile I know. My nose is numb.” 

“You should probably go in before you catch a cold,” Ignis told Prompto who shook his head. 

“You guys go in. I’m going to help Iris put the finishing touches on the snowman. We’ll be in a few minutes though,” Prompto said getting a quick kiss from Gladio before running back over to Iris who opted to stay and perfect her snowman rather than have a chat with Ignis and Noct. She smiled when Prompto rejoined her. 

“Thanks for helping me finish,” she said as they made the head nice and round before Prompto put it gently on top of the body. Iris put her hat on top of it and Prompto wrapped his scarf around him. 

While they were finishing the snowman, Gladio, Ignis and Noct went inside to talk. “You look happy,” Ignis said to Gladio who had been grinning nonstop all morning.

“I am. I will admit, I wasn’t too happy to be dragged outside so early in the morning but I love getting to see Iris and Prom have fun together so it makes up for it,” Gladio said as he ate another muffin. 

“Are you ever going to prompose,” Noct asked grinning.

Gladio and Ignis both rolled their eyes, though the former had a smile on his face. “I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately. It’s been nice seeing him and Iris get along so well and that makes me love him even more. He’s so great with her. I actually think that she’s starting to like him more than me.”

“Don’t say it,” Ignis said as Noct open his mouth to make a teasing remark.

“I want to marry him and have a big family with him,” Gladio said ignoring the exchange between the two of them. “Seeing him with Iris makes me think he would be a great father too.”

“He feels the same way about you,” Noct told Gladio.

“I know,” Gladio said softly, looking at the door as it opened and his freezing boyfriend and sister entered. Gladio pulled Prompto onto his lap when he walked over to him. 

“I’m so cold,” Prompto announced as he took another muffin. 

“We finished the snowman,” Iris said proudly before grabbing a muffin and going to her room to shower and change out of her wet clothes. Prompto handed Gladio his camera so he could look at the pictures of the finished product. 

“Nice job,” he said giving Prompto’s cold cheek a kiss. 

Prompto smiled. “Thanks. So what were you guys talking about?”

“They were just saying they would watch Iris for the day while I take you out,” Gladio said looking at Ignis and Noct who covered their surprise by nodding.

“Oh? Thanks guys,” Prompto said giving Ignis and Noct a hug. “I didn’t even know we were going out today. I’m going to go hop in the shower. Join me?”

Gladio grinned. “Gladly.” Gladio waved at Ignis and Noct who laughed as the couple went to take a long hot shower together. 

“It’s nice to be dry and warm again,” Prompto said as he finished drying his hair. Gladio chuckled. 

“You’re truly the best Prom,” Gladio said bending down to kiss Prom.

“So are you.” Prompto told Gladio seriously. “And you don’t have to make up anything to me. I know I was a bit whiney this morning when we got woken up but I really do love spending time with your sister and playing in the snow is nice. I never did it while I was growing up because it’s not fun when you’re alone.” 

Gladio kissed the top of Prompto’s head. “You’ll never have to worry about being alone anymore. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Prompto said as Gladio pulled him in for a warm hug. “So where are we going?” 

“Um,” Gladio had no idea. “It’s a surprise.” 

Prompto laughed. “You didn’t say anything about going out yesterday when we discussed plans for today.” 

“Well, I also didn’t have any plans to build a snowman with my sister but life has other plans,” Gladio told him with a laugh.

Prompto smiled. “Yeah. Was nice though.” 

Gladio stared at Prompto as he got dressed. Although he was no mind reader, he could tell that Prompto was feeling sad that he never had a proper family. He had parents who abandoned him most of the time and that made Gladio furious. Whenever Gladio would think back to how he first felt about Prom and what he knew about him now, he felt guilty. At first he had just dismissed him as another annoying teenage brat he had to deal with but he was so much more than that and always had been, it just took him a while to realize that but he was glad he did.

“You’re staring again Gladdy,” Prompto teased Gladio who laughed.

“I can’t help that I love to look at you.” Gladio pulled Prompto in for a kiss.

“Is something on your mind,” Prompto asked softly.

“Just you and how much I love you,” Gladio replied giving Prompto a soft kiss.

“I love you too.”

“What do you want Prom? If you could have anything, what would you want?”

“To marry you,” Prompto answered softly, without hesitation. 

“I don’t have a ring yet but I’ve been searching for one and this wasn’t how I was going to prompose but will you marry me,” Gladio asked, surprised with the timing, but it felt right to do it then and there.

Prompto started crying. “Yes. Dude, did you just say prompose?”

“Noct,” Gladio said causing Prompto to laugh. 

“Of course.”

Gladio smiled and kissed Prompto softly. “You’ll marry me.” 

“Yes,” Prompto said again with a smile. Gladio laughed as he held Prompto close.

“This wasn’t how I was planning to propose but I'm glad I did.” 

“Then how were you going to do so? Let me guess? Some cliché romantic restaurant type setting and you order my favorite dessert and after I eat, you propose?”

Gladio blushed. “Hey. It’s romantic, ok?”

Prompto laughed. “That sounds like it would have been amazing. However, I’m not going to complain about this because it’s just us and this was perfect, ring or no ring.” 

Gladio laughed. “I love you and I will get you a ring sometime. I just haven't found the right one.”

“Love you too Gladdy and you know, you might want to ask Iris for advice, although I'm surprised a big romantic guy like yourself is having a hard time finding a ring. You know I'm not a hard guy to please.”

"I know, but you're special and I want to give you the most special ring I can," Gladio told Prompto softly.

Prompto wrapped his arms around his fiance tightly. "I love you. So much."

"Love you too blondie."

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out the way I expected it to but I hope that's a good thing


End file.
